Eternal Darkness
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: It's been several months since Stingy Jack was imprisoned for committing crimes against world order and on his temporary release during Halloween, he escapes. Stingy then teams up with Pitch and his army of Night Mares to launch a new weapon, evil versions of the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Jack Frost was really getting the hang of his ice powers. He had been practicing with Sandy(Sandman), Bunnymund(Easter Bunny), and North(Santa Claus) for the past few months and has perfected creating any form in ice. Tooth(Tooth Fairy), Jack's girlfriend, also enjoyed the various presents made from ice that never melts. The never melting part comes in handy living in the humid Southeast Asian rainforest she lives in. Jack was looking forward to the upcoming winter season, because he can get to work making it snow. His human friend, Jamie Bennett, will really enjoy the snow days. Jack Frost is happier than he's ever been ever since the Man in the Moon gave him his powers after drowning in a frozen pond almost three hundred years ago. After one moment of looking at his younger sister's memory of that moment, he made a pledge to himself not to dwell on the past, but instead look to the future. He saw his future as a Guardian and with Tooth, and he was happy with that.

Jack flew over to Tooth's temple and landed on the main platform. He ducked as a squadron of mini-Fairies flew over him. He looked to his right and saw another squadron in the shape of a heart. They all had the biggest crush on him and tend to get distracted when he comes by, much to Tooth's chagrin. It wasn't because she disliked Jack coming to visit her, obviously, but it was that she needed her fairies to be on alert twenty-four-seven since kids always lose their teeth and she needed them at the ready to fly off and get the teeth. Jack helped her once, but it turned into a competition to see who got the most teeth at the end. Tooth's lieutenant fairy, Baby Tooth, won that competition, ending the retrieval with laughs.

Tooth was fluttering nearby with her clipboard in hand.

"Did we finish the Eastern Sea Border!?" she asked.

Her fairies nodded in agreement.

"Europe!?" Tooth asked.

More nods.

"Well, we need to get going through Africa and Asia! Go! Go! Go!" Tooth ordered.

The fairies flew off to their destinations, leaving a work exhausted Tooth.

"Hi, Jack," she said.

"How did you know I was here?" Jack asked, smiling in amusement.

"The temperature dropped, like, ten degrees," Tooth said.

"Sorry," Jack apologized.

"Don't be, it feels nice, this humidity is killing me," Tooth said.

"Well, you're welcome then," Jack responded, gently prodding her stomach with his staff.

Tooth giggled and pushed the staff away.

"Not right now, honey, I'm busy," Tooth said.

"Well, you need to get un-busy and have some fun," Jack said.

"Not as long as there's a tooth under a pillow somewhere in this world," Tooth said.

"Then have Baby Tooth take over, she did a good job the last time," Jack said.

"No, she was so stressed out after last time…," Tooth said.

"You're stressed out now," Jack pointed out.

"Better me than her," Tooth responded.

"How about we both go out onto the field together," Jack said.

"No, then no one will be here to keep the fairies in line," Tooth said.

Jack gently hooked Tooth with his staff and pulled her down to him.

"You _need _a break," he said, looking into her violet eyes.

She looked back into his icy blue eyes and sighed.

"I know…," she said.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack called out.

The small, hummingbird-like fairy fluttered over.

"Would you mind taking over the teeth retrieval for tonight so Tooth could have a rest?" Jack asked.

She shook her head.

"There, she doesn't mind," Jack said.

"Just don't exhaust yourself, sweetie," Tooth said.

Baby Tooth gave a response like a child talking to an overbearing mother.

"See ya, kid," Jack said, walking toward the ledge of the temple.

"Race you," Jack said.

"You're on," Tooth replied.

Jack suddenly shot off into the sky with help of the wind. Tooth flew off after him, but struggled to keep up. The wind was faster than she was.

"No fair!" she called out.

Jack simply rolled onto his back and looked back at her. He stuck his tongue out at her. Tooth's feathers ruffled and she shot at Jack, but the wind kept her from taking the lead.

Jack then reached out with his staff and she grabbed it with her hands. He pulled her over him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hold on," he said, letting the wind take them both.

Tooth held onto Jack as they spun across the sky. She didn't like being out of control this high in the air, but made no complaints since Jack was holding her.

They soon flew to Jack's hometown in Pennsylvania. The forest, after having been burned by Stingy Jack, the demented Spirit of Halloween, was thankfully resurrected by Mother Nature.

Jack landed on a rock and Tooth landed next to him.

"That was fun," she said.

"Just wait," Jack said, leaping up into the air, leaving Tooth by herself.

He returned with two snow cones. One was blue and the other was rainbow-colored.

"I didn't know what flavor you like, so I got you all of them," Jack said, handing her the rainbow-colored one.

"Don't worry, I'm not picky," Tooth responded, taking a bite out of the rainbow snow cone.

She slurped up the juice and smiled at Jack with rainbow-colored teeth. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"Your teeth look like a rainbow," Jack said.

"Well, your teeth are blue," Tooth pointed out.

"Wait, stick out your tongue," Jack said.

Tooth stuck her tongue out and it was rainbow-colored. Jack and Tooth both shared a laugh.

"You better brush your teeth after this," Tooth said.

"Of course," Jack replied.

Tooth smiled sweetly and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Do you want to know something funny?" Jack asked.

"What?" Tooth responded.

"I'm thankful that Pitch did his whole try and make you guys not exist thing," Jack said.

"Why?" Tooth asked, lifting her head off Jack's shoulder.

"If he hadn't attacked, the Man in the Moon may have never picked me to be a Guardian and then I would've never met you," Jack said.

Tooth pretty much lunged at Jack and kissed him full on mouth. Jack wasn't expecting it one bit and fell backward off the boulder toward the pond below.

He swiped his staff through the air and froze it. The two Guardians hit it and slid across the ice.

"Sorry Jack," Tooth apologized immediately, fluttering up into the air.

"Nah, it's okay," Jack groaned, sitting up.

Tooth held her hands over her mouth and looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh. Both their snow cones were against Jack's chest in a particularly funny location.

"Huh…, I got so many jokes for this," Jack said, taking them off.

His sweater was stained from both snow cones. Jack simply conjured up some snow, placed it on the stains, whispered "clean", and watched the snow melt away leaving his jacket clean.

"I'm still amazed at that trick," Tooth said.

"It led to our first kiss," Jack pointed out.

"It did," Tooth said, fluttering closer.

She kissed him again, this time not causing him to fall of a rock and onto a frozen pond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

High up on the peaks of Mount Everest, lies a clock tower protected by every ward imaginable. It needed to be since mankind was trying monthly to climb the impossible feat. Every time they got close to the top, they blacked out, and were returned to the base with the fake memory of climbing the mountain. Father Time was behind this. It was his clock tower after all. It was also being used as a prison for a certain malevolent spirit.

Stingy Jack was the spirit of Halloween, but he was currently imprisoned for trying to expand his holiday to play his tricks. His tricks led to vandalism and endangered the lives of a whole town. Now, he just sits on the cold ground of his prison cell, counting the bars. He's counted them nine hundred times.

Father Time, old, hunched over, and walking on a cane passed by his cell.

"Father," Stingy growled.

"Oh Jack, why must you do this to yourself?" Father Time asked, looking at the pumpkin-headed spirit.

"Got no choice… why don't you just spare me the torture and erase me from existence. I know you can do that in the blink of an eye," Stingy responded.

"I cannot do that to you, because it would cause a Butterfly Effect that would affect everyone you've ever come in contact with," Father Time said.

"Maybe it'll be for the better… all I've ever done was pull tricks," Stingy muttered.

"Shut up, boy, you've done much more than that," Father Time responded.

"Humph…," Stingy responded, lying down with his back to Father Time.

"I still believe you're a good spirit, Stingy. Just because you've made mistakes in the past, doesn't mean you need to make mistakes in the future," Father Time said, walking off.

Stingy just looked at the back wall of his cell.

"He's lying," a raspy voice whispered as a shadow appeared next to Stingy.

"I know," Stingy growled.

North was busy, Christmas was coming in two months. He had his Yetis work twice as hard as they normally do in order to get all of the toys completed in time. North also had another thought in the back of his head. Halloween was coming up in a week, but the holiday wouldn't happen if Stingy was locked up. North knew that without any holiday, the whole world would be thrown out of balance.

North growled at his thoughts and stood up from behind his desk. He opened his door brashly, hitting Phil the Yeti as he walked by with an armful of toys. The Yeti stumbled back, dropping the toys, and fell on his butt. He clutched his nose and whined.

"Sorry Phil," North apologized before walking away.

North then summoned the other Guardians.

Sandy was floating above the continental United States, delivering dreams to the children when he saw the aurora.

Bunny was busy training with his boomerangs in his warren when he saw the aurora.

Tooth and Jack were kissing when they both saw the aurora.

"This can't be good," Tooth said.

"Why, what is it?" Jack asked.

"It's North calling the Guardians. He only does this when there's trouble," Tooth said.

"Wind, to the Pole!" Jack called out and a gust of wind pushed both he and Tooth toward the North Pole.

They flew into North's workshop and met up with the other Guardians.

"What's going on, mate?" Bunnymund asked.

"We have big problem," North said.

He paced back and forth in front of the other Guardians.

"Well get on with it," Bunnymund said, growing impatient.

"We need to let Stingy Jack out of prison," North said.

"What!?" Jack shouted.

North looked at the younger Guardian surprised.

"Did you forget what he did? He attacked Tooth Palace, he tried to burn down Jamie's town, and he nearly killed Tooth!" Jack snapped, growing angry.

Wind and snow blasted through the windows.

"Calm down, Jack," Tooth said, clutching onto his arm.

"Jack, we must let him go Halloween night, without him, the whole world would be thrown out of balance," North said.

"How could the world be thrown out of balance after lacking a couple of lame tricks?" Jack asked.

"It may seem insignificant, but it is opposite," North said.

"I still don't like it," Jack muttered.

"And you believe I do? I'd rather have to deliver presents all around the world three times in one night than see Stingy Jack free," North said.

"But without balance, we won't have Christmas, or Easter, or dreams, or teeth, or snow, or anything," Tooth said, violet eyes growing wide.

"Exactly, only Man in Moon knows what truly awaits us…," North said.

"And he's quieter than Sandy," Jack said.

Sandy produced an exclamation mark over his head in protest.

"Ah, don't get sand in your robe, Shorty," Jack said.

Sand steam blew out of his ears as he glared at Jack.

This remained a light moment for the dark times up ahead. Halloween was only a week away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the long wait, but life is too damn busy! Oh well, the next chapter is here for you crazy people!**

Chapter III

It was the night before Halloween in the earliest time zone and the five Guardians stood in Father Time's Clock Tower before Father Time himself and Stingy Jack.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little Guardians," Stingy growled.

"What smells like rotten pumpkins?" Jack responded.

Tooth gently elbowed him in the ribs to ease his hostility.

"Stingy, how've you been?" North asked, trying to be formal.

"Really? How have I been? What kind of question is that to ask someone who has been locked in a jail cell for a whole year!?" Stingy snapped angrily.

"You gave us no choice," North responded firmly.

"Just like we're having no choice but to let you go free for the night for Halloween," Jack added.

"Good, I've been itching to stretch my legs out," Stingy said, stretching his arms out.

The Guardians grew weary in case of a sneak attack.

"Ooh, a little nervous aren't ya?" Stingy asked, grinning madly.

"Bloke's having fun with us," Bunnymund muttered.

"I don't like his fun," Jack said.

"I'll be watching, Stingy Jack, so no out of place moves," Father Time said.

"Yes Father," Stingy responded before boarding the sleigh.

Bunnymund and Sandy sat on either side of him while North took the driver's seat. Jack and Tooth flew alongside the sleigh as the massive reindeer pulled it through the air.

Jack looked uneasily over at Tooth, who tried to look reassuring, but couldn't.

Suddenly Tooth let out a pained scream and stopped in midair. Jack immediately flew beneath the sleigh to her, but North kept going.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked concernedly.

"Baby Tooth is being attacked on a job!" Tooth exclaimed.

Without a moment's hesitation, both flew off to rescue Baby Tooth from whatever danger she was in.

"Where are they going, we need their support in the air!?" North called out.

Stingy Jack just folded his hands together and smiled wickedly.

Jack and Tooth raced through the skies toward where Tooth felt Baby Tooth in distress and were alarmed to find out Baby Tooth was still at Tooth Palace.

"Is the palace being attacked!?" Jack shouted as they landed.

A squadron of Mini Fairies fluttered over, trying to get Jack's attention. One of them immediately climbed into Jack's hood. This one was Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth… are you okay?" Jack asked.

Baby Tooth nodded and Jack looked concernedly over at Tooth.

"Stingy tricked us! The others!" Tooth realized.

She shot off through the air like a rocket, leaving Jack behind. Jack followed after Baby Tooth got safely away and he caught up with Tooth.

"Grab onto me!" Jack shouted to her, holding out his arm.

Tooth hooked her arm into his and Jack summoned a powerful gust of wind to push them to where the others were at. Tooth wrapped her other arm around Jack's waist to avoid being blown away by the wind.

The wind propelled them to a field in Southern Pennsylvania. North's sleigh lay in pieces on the ground. North was storming around with Bunnymund. Neither of them looked overly injured.

"What happened?" Jack asked, flying down with Tooth.

"Stingy Jack ambushed us…," Bunnymund muttered, picking up the pieces of one of his boomerangs.

"Where were you!?" North snapped.

"I felt that Baby Tooth was being attacked through my telepathic link with my Mini Fairies," Tooth explained.

"Was she being attacked?" North asked.

"No…," Tooth muttered.

"It was a trick by Stingy Jack," Jack added.

"Obviously, mate, he took out two of our fliers and left Sandy alone, and then escaped," Bunnymund said.

"Is Sandy okay?" Jack asked, looking around for the Guardian of Dreams.

"No…, he was surprised by a fire attack by Stingy… it turned him into glass and he fell," North muttered solemnly.

Jack was shocked. Tooth started to tear up.

"Where did he fall!?" Jack asked loudly.

"Jack… he's gone," North said.

"We all thought the same thing when Sandy was killed by Pitch!" Jack snapped.

"Jack… this was different… Sandy was resurrected by the dark sand turning light," North said.

"What about Father Time!? Can't he reverse time so we can save Sandy!?" Jack asked.

"Maybe…," North muttered.

"Then let's go!" Jack shouted.

North nodded and looked at Bunnymund. They were going his way.

Bunnymund stomped his foot and a massive hole opened beneath them. The four Guardians fell through and slid through the magical tunnels back to Father Time's Clock Tower.

Father Time did not look surprised to see them.

"I am sorry for your loss…," Father Time said.

"Please, let us have one more chance," North begged.

"No," Father Time said.

The Guardians looked surprise at his answer.

"Why not!?" Jack snapped.

"Child, it takes a lot to change time, Mother Nature did it to save her life the last time!" Father Time snapped, pointing his staff at Tooth.

She looked surprise.

"What do you mean, save my life?" Tooth asked.

"Not important. Stingy Jack is on the loose, The Sandman has been killed, and I am weakened," Father Time growled.

"Father, what's wrong?" North asked.

"Time is being hurt…," Father revealed.

He looked weaker and frailer than usual.

"What can we do?" North asked.

"The only one who can help you is dead," Father Time said, sitting down on a stone throne.

The Guardians looked confused.

"What good is a dead man?" Bunnymund asked.

"Death is a powerful ally young one," Father Time said.

North's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Thank you, Father," North said, leading the three other Guardians away.

Stingy Jack landed in the forest outside of Burgess and found the medium-sized hole in the ground that led to Pitch's lair. He slid down and the internal lantern inside his head illuminated the dark tunnels. He walked out into the main section of the lair.

"Good to see you, Stingy Jack," Pitch said, standing behind the Halloween spirit.

There was an army of Night Mares behind him, ready for the war.

"Let the fun begin," Stingy growled, smiling wickedly.

**I can already feel the massive hate vibes coming from all of you, so bring it! I killed Sandy! I killed Sandy! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Graveyards are creepy. Darkness is creepy. Fog is creepy. Abandoned areas are creepy. A dark, fog-covered, abandoned graveyard is the center-point of unnerving creepiness. Four Guardians traversed the dark field littered with several shattered tombstones.

"Where are we going, North?" Jack asked.

"Shh!" the big Russian hushed the younger Guardian.

"This place is creepy," Bunnymund muttered.

Jack grinned mischievously and sunk back. He sent a cold chill up Bunnymund's back, causing the Pooka to turn and look for the Guardian of Fun.

"Jack, I know you're out there, stop it," Bunnymund ordered.

"Stop what?" Jack asked in a low whisper appearing right behind Bunnymund.

Bunnymund screamed, jumped, and dove for the ground. Jack laughed as he floated in midair, doubling over.

"Bloody hell!" Bunnymund snapped.

"Shh!" North hushed them both.

Bunnymund grumbled to himself as he caught up with North. Jack looked around for Tooth and saw her walking slowly behind them all. She was taking Sandy's death hard, feeling responsible for it. Jack frowned at seeing his girlfriend like this and flew down to her.

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin with his hand.

She looked up at him with tear-soaked amethyst eyes.

"It's…," Jack tried reassuring her only to get interrupted.

"Please, don't say it's okay," Tooth begged of him.

Jack nodded. Tooth then fluttered off to catch up with North and Bunnymund. Jack stuffed his hands into his hoodie's pockets and followed.

The four Guardians reached a mausoleum where a headless angel with its hands held together in prayer stood on top.

"Now would you mind telling us why we are here?" Jack asked North, growing uneasy.

"We're here to speak with the only person that can bring Sandy back," North explained.

"You said it yourself, it's impossible for Sandy to come back from the dead… no one can come back from the dead," Jack muttered.

"You did," a cold voice said from the darkness surrounding the Guardians.

Jack jumped and pointed his staff in the direction the voice came from. Jack then realized the issue in his decision. The voice came from every surrounding direction.

"North?" Jack asked.

"You can come out Grim," North said, looking into the darkness of the mausoleum.

A scraping noise then started up, like someone dragging a blade across the ground, and it was coming straight for them. Jack pointed his staff, but North pushed it down with his hand.

"He will kill you again, Jack," North warned.

"Again?" Jack asked.

Then a figure appeared from the darkness. It looked like a man. He was wearing a long, black, hooded cloak. It was too dark to see his face, but it got colder and colder as he came closer. Not cold like Jack, cold like death.

"Wait… Grim… the Grim Reaper!?" Bunnymund asked, suddenly realizing who was approaching them.

"That's right," the cold voice answered from every direction.

The cloaked figure stopped in front of the Guardians and shouldered a massive scythe that gleamed beneath the moonlight.

"Hey Manny," Grim noted the Man in the Moon's presence.

Tooth moved closer to Jack. The bottom of Grim's cloak seemed to snake around like tendrils, sniffing out the dead and dying.

"What… honor do I have for you four to be here?" Grim asked.

"You already know, Grim," North responded.

Grim chuckled, holding a skeletal hand against the front of his cloak.

"You have me there, Santa," Grim responded.

"North… I don't like this…," Bunnymund muttered.

"He's our only chance," North said.

"You know its rude to have a conversation in someone's home without including the homeowner," Grim said, conjuring a seat made out of bones.

"Grim, we understand you've escorted Sandy," North said.

"That I have. It was a pity to take him," Grim said.

"Pity?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, a pity to take someone good before his time," Grim said.

"Sandy's been alive for thousands of years," Jack pointed out.

"And should've lived another millennium, not be killed by the likes of someone who avoided my sentencing," Grim growled.

"So can we have him back?" Bunnymund asked.

"YOU ACT AS IF I CAN JUST PULL HIM OUT OF THIN AIR!" Grim shouted, pointing his scythe at Bunnymund.

Bunnymund froze.

"Well I can, here you go," Grim said, literally pulling a resurrected Sandy out of thin air.

The Guardian of Dreams floated over and was immediately hugged by Tooth.

"Sandy!" she cried into his shoulder.

Death pulled his scythe back away from Bunnymund.

"I'm so sorry for leaving," Tooth sobbed.

Sandy simply lifted her chin up and pressed his stubby finger against her lips. Tooth smiled and pulled away. She smiled over at Jack.

"I never knew Death could be like this," Jack said.

"Understandable, Frost, you live in a world where I am perceived to be cruel, evil, and demonic, but my true purpose is to end pain, misery, and bring people to the place where they are allowed into the Gates of Heaven, or the Pits of Hell," Grim explained.

Jack nodded.

"You had a sudden death, but if Manny didn't resurrect you, I would've taken you to Heaven myself because you are a good man, Jack Frost, do not forget it," Grim said, pointing his scythe at Jack.

"Thanks," Jack said.

"Thank you, Grim," North said, nodding at him.

"No problem, Nick. You still have an opening on your bowling team?" Grim asked.

"Sorry, but Jack took the spot when he became Guardian," North explained.

"Pity, I guess I have to kill you now, Frost," Grim said, raising his scythe up into the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jack said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Calm down kid, just having some fun," Grim responded, chuckling.

He then saluted them and walked back into his mausoleum.

Bunnymund began laughing at Jack's expense, placing both paws on his knees. Jack glared and froze his paws to his knees and walked back to North's sleigh with North, Tooth, and Sandy.

"Frost! Get back here and get me out of this bloody mess!" Bunnymund called after the Guardian of Fun, waddling after him with his hands frozen to his knees.

"I hate that bloody kid at times," Bunnymund growled as he kept waddling after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

With Sandy back, the Guardians were whole again, but they were not yet ready to go after Stingy Jack. It was the dawn of October 31st, less than twelve hours separated them and the moment when the already powerful Stingy Jack becomes even more powerful.

The Guardians were going to be sure they do not underestimate Stingy's abilities a third time, so they went to ask for some help.

First, they went to Baby New Year. He was busy chasing after Mother Nature for attention in her nature preserve.

It was beautiful. The grass was the luscious green and animals ran around happily.

"Ah crap, it's the Guardians, what do you five want!?" Baby New Year exclaimed, pointing his rattle at them.

"Calm down New Year, is it him?" Mother Nature asked.

"Yes," North said, nodding.

Mother Nature sighed.

"Jack, please don't touch anything. Nothing personal, but I don't want your frost touching my grass, so up you go," Mother Nature said.

Jack groaned like a child.

"Don't make me tell you twice," Mother Nature warned.

Jack hovered above the ground immediately, knowing better than to test Mother Nature.

"Good boy. Now let's go stop Stingy Jack," Mother Nature said, walking past the Guardians.

The Guardians followed her, leaving Baby New Year behind.

"Hey! Wait up! I need a diaper change!" Baby New Year called after them.

Next, the Guardians went to see St. Valentine and Cupid.

"Ah, Guardians, Mother Nature, Baby New Year, what brings you here?" St. Valentine asked, opening the door to his seaside cottage.

An arrow twanged into the side of his house right between where Tooth and Jack were standing.

"Cupid, stop shooting at them. True love beats your lust arrows," St. Valentine said, pulling the arrow out of his home.

"Fine, but they need us to help fight Stingy Jack," Cupid explained.

St. Valentine looked at the Guardians and Spirits and then nodded.

"I'll grab my saber," he said.

Next they went to Ireland and got the Leprechaun. Then they flew to the United States to get the April Fool. Jack liked him. His pranks were hilarious, especially when he dyed Bunnymund pink. Bunnymund went to his Warren to gather his rock egg tikis. Tooth left to gather an army of Tooth Fairies. North left to gather his elves and yetis for the fight.

In the forest outside Burgess, Stingy and Pitch were busy building up there army. Nightmares covered the whole forest in blackness, but then there was something amongst the blackness. Five grey figures.

"This is going to be fun," Pitch said, folding his hands together.

The night was almost here, the night where Stingy Jack was at his most powerful.

The Guardians looked at their small army. Baby New Year had his rattle. Cupid was armed with his bow and black arrows instead of his pink ones. St. Valentine drew his saber and traced it around in the air in front of him. The Leprechaun had an Irish fighting stick. Bunny brought out his boomerangs and had a belt off egg-grenades. His egg-tikis stood behind him with their angry faces on. Tooth had a pair of daggers in her hands as well as her army of tooth fairies behind her. Each one was armored and had small daggers in their tiny hands. Baby Tooth stood beside Tooth, looking determined for the fight. Sandy just stood there, but everyone knew how powerful he was, and he was not going to let Stingy Jack get the better of him again. Jack simply twirled his staff around above his head, taking this without the least bit seriousness, so to sum it up; he was ready for the fight. North had his swords out and an army of elves and yetis behind him. Finally, Mother Nature, Father Time, and Grim stood off to the side.

"Good luck to you all and remember, time is on your side," Father Time said.

"As is nature," Mother Nature added.

"So is death," Grim said.

It was going to be a battle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

North took Bunnymund, Baby New Year, St. Valentine, Leprechaun, and April Fool in his sleigh while Cupid, Sandy, Tooth, and Jack flew alongside. They were the infantry. If things got messy, they would call in reinforcements, and have Father Time, Mother Nature, and Grim as a last resort.

"Do you know where he is!?" Jack called to North.

"No idea. Check Burgess first. He wants to hit us personally, so he will go after Jamie and his friends first," North responded.

That made Jack want to go faster, but he fought the urge, and stayed in formation. He wouldn't break ranks ever again after the past two times he did so.

Finally, they got to Burgess and it looked peaceful.

"North, I got to warn Jamie," Jack said.

"No, we need you here," North insisted.

"Please, I can't let him get hurt," Jack responded.

North sighed and nodded. Jack flew off to Jamie's house, but he wasn't there. Jack then remembered it was Halloween night and Jamie and his younger sister Sophie were probably out trick-or-treating.

Jack then noticed the tree branches starting to shake and all of the street lights went out simultaneously.

"Oh no…," Jack muttered.

He flew back over to where the others were, but they were already on the ground trying to figure out what was going on.

"Tooth, Jamie and his friends are probably out in the city," Jack said.

"We got bigger problems mate," Bunnymund said as hundreds of Night Mares began descending upon them from all angles.

The fight began. Jack shot a bolt of ice into a Night Mare's face and it exploded in blue-black sand. He swung around and clocked a second in the side of the face, disintegrating it as well.

Tooth flew up high with two Night Mares following close behind. She suddenly stopped and trailed one of her daggers down the gut of a Night Mare as it flew past her, disintegrating it. The second was quickly dispatched by being stabbed in the throat by Tooth's other dagger.

Bunnymund threw both of his boomerangs and disintegrated a Night Mare with his knee. He grabbed two more by their throats and put them between him and his returning boomerangs. The aerodynamic pieces of wood went straight through both Night Mare's heads and right into Bunnymund's hands.

Sandy made a massive Gatling gun out of his dream sand and began firing into the oncoming horde.

North sliced and diced more that were coming.

Baby New Year smacked one with his rattle, but it simply knocked him down, and kicked away his rattle.

"Oh, you do not want to take my rattle away," he growled, grabbing the Night Mare's snout.

He swung his infant body onto the Night Mare's back and pulled the upper jaw back toward him, disintegrating the Night Mare beneath him. He landed on his feet and grabbed his rattle.

"Don't mess with the baby," he muttered, shouldering his rattle.

Cupid and St. Valentine stood back to back, fighting Night Mare's from both sides. Despite their conflicting views on romance, they made a deadly team. Cupid ducked, allowing St. Valentine to swipe his saber through the top of a Night Mare's skull. Cupid used this to fire one of his arrows between St. Valentine's legs and into the chest of a rearing Night Mare.

The Leprechaun was busy beating a Night Mare across the skull with his Irish fighting stick.

"Who wants some of me lucky charms!?" he asked, throwing two horseshoes like they were boomerangs.

They worked like boomerangs too. They spun into two separate Night Mares and came back to the Leprechaun, who caught them.

"Trying to take my bloody style!?" Bunnymund snapped.

"Maybe," the Leprechaun responded.

The April Fool threw pies into the faces of two Night Mares. Within each custard pie was a cartoonish bomb, which exploded, disintegrating the Night Mares and several more around them. He then revealed two electric handshake buzzers that extended out on flexible springs and acted similar to electric whips. He spun and swiped at the Night Mares.

Eventually, all of the Night Mares were destroyed and the Guardians and Spirits stood there, breathing hard.

"What… what were they doing here?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff.

"Well, Jack, they're here because I'm here," Pitch said, standing before them.

"Pitch, what are you doing here!?" North bellowed, pointing one of his swords at the Boogeyman.

"Well, isn't it obvious, I'm helping a fellow disbelieved spirit gain some recognition and getting my own recognition as well," Pitch explained as Stingy Jack appeared beside him.

"Greetings," Stingy Jack said, bowing.

Sandy took no time in firing a sand arrow at Stingy Jack. Stingy responded by exhaling fire onto it, turning it into glass, and then deflecting it back at the Guardian of Dreams.

"Not this time!" Jack shouted, blocking the glass arrow with his staff.

It shattered into several pieces in front of the Guardians and Spirits.

"I'm not so impressed," Pitch said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I agree, but I know one thing that's really impressive," Stingy said.

"What's that?" Pitch asked.

"My greatest trick ever," Stingy said, moving aside slightly as five gray figures walked out of the forest in front of them.

Jack felt like he was looking into a mirror because he was staring at a cloned version of himself. The only difference was this Jack Frost had an entirely gray color scheme and his eyes were blood red. Stingy Jack had made evil clones of all of the Guardians.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"How is this possible…," North responded.

Evil North laughed almost demonically.

"You silly old fool, I figured you'd know this by your belly," Evil North responded.

North growled.

"Enough talk, fight!" Stingy growled.

More Night Mares suddenly poured in from the woods and the Evil Guardians charged the Guardians.

Jack took off into the sky and Evil Jack followed suit, firing bolts of ice at him. Jack responded to the attack by spinning his staff down in front of him.

"Come on, Jackie boy, let's see what you got," Evil Jack growled.

"Hey Evil Jack, you got something on your shirt," Jack responded, pointing down at his evil clone's shirt with his staff.

Evil Jack looked down and Jack quickly slammed his staff into the chin of his evil clone. Evil Jack flipped in midair and growled at Jack.

Tooth zipped down along the streets with Evil Tooth zipping close behind. She turned over onto her back and threw a dagger at her evil clone. Evil Tooth spun around it and suddenly shot forward, hitting Tooth to the ground. She bounced along the street and Evil Tooth landed beside her.

"Maybe… after I kill you of course… I'll convince my master in keeping Jack Frost alive so I can have a play thing," Evil Tooth said, smirking down at Tooth.

"Over my dead body," Tooth responded, standing up.

"Okay, if you insist," Evil Tooth responded, pulling out her own daggers.

Bunnymund and Evil Bunnymund were jumping around the whole neighborhood. They ducked under each other's boomerangs and blocked each other's blows. Bunnymund finally disappeared into one of his tunnels. Evil Bunnymund followed close behind. Evil Bunnymund appeared in Jamie's backyard and looked around for Bunnymund only to find Jamie's greyhound, Abby growling at him.

"Bloody hell…," Evil Bunnymund muttered.

He then located Bunnymund lying on the roof of Jamie's house. He reached down to a hanging wind chimes and rang them with his boomerang. Abby took this as her signal to chase and kill the giant rabbit that was in her yard. Evil Bunnymund screamed and ran off with Abby close on his heels.

Sandy watched as his evil counterpart swung twin whips of gray sand around and shook his head. He simply fired a bolt of sand straight through the chest of Evil Sandy. Evil Sandy stared down at the gaping hole in his chest in disbelief and then fell over before dissolving into a gray haze.

North ducked under Evil North's blade and stabbed his own blade through his evil counterpart's chest.

"Nothing is better than the original," North said as Evil North faded into a gray haze as well.

North looked over at Sandy as the Spirits fought against the Night Mares.

"Come on, old friend, let's go pay visit to Pitch," North said.

Sandy nodded and pounded his fist into his open hand. The two Guardians went after the Nightmare king together.

Bunnymund watched as Abby chased Evil Bunnymund around Jamie's backyard and then threw his boomerangs through the air. He watched, arms crossed in front of his chest, and waited as the boomerangs spun through the air, slicing through Evil Bunnymund's skull, dissolving him into a gray haze, and then returning to Bunnymund's waiting hands.

"To hell with that cheap knockoff," Bunnymund spat.

Tooth and Evil Tooth were in the air, trying to get the better of each other. Tooth tried thrusting her blade toward her evil clone's throat, but her wrist was caught. Evil Tooth twisted Tooth's wrist behind her back and tried stabbing Tooth's own dagger into her back, but Tooth slammed her head back into her evil counterpart's face. Tooth spun around, kicking Evil Tooth in the side of the head. Tooth finally ended the fight by throwing her dagger into Evil Tooth's throat.

Jack and Evil Jack both were firing ice bolts at one another and their power was evenly matched.

"You're good!" Jack called over as he deflected an ice bolt into the sky.

"Better than you," Evil Jack growled.

"Geez, take a compliment for once," Jack muttered, ducking under another ice bolt.

Jack yawned in boredom.

"Is that all you got, this isn't really fun," Jack said.

"I'll show you fun!" Evil Jack snapped, flying down toward the ground.

Jack followed his evil clone and then discovered that Jamie, Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Monty, Pippa, and Sophie huddled together with Evil Jack standing over them, pointing his staff at them.

"No…," Jack whispered, flying to rescue Jamie, his sister, and their friends.

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so. One move and I blast them," Evil Jack said.

"Jack, help us!" Jamie called out.

"Leave them alone!" Jack shouted.

Evil Jack grinned wickedly as he created an icy spike behind his back with his free hand.

"No, I'll kill all of you!" Evil Jack shouted, throwing the ice spike at Jack and blasting an ice bolt at the kids.

"No," a cold voice responded.

The ice spike melted in midair and the ice bolt disappeared. Evil Jack looked around confused as a skeleton appeared out of nowhere between him and the kids. Blackness wrapped around the skeleton and revealed Grim.

"No," he growled again, drawing his scythe.

Evil Jack foolishly fired another ice bolt at Grim, but that was simply knocked aside by the superior Spirit.

"I failed to stop the deaths of innocent children not long before this whole mess. I will not fail here," Grim growled, slicing his scythe through Evil Jack's body.

Evil Jack faded away in a gray haze. Jack looked down at Grim and nodded.

"Told you death was on your side, kid," Grim said before disappearing back into the ground.

Jack floated down to Jamie and the rest of the kids.

"Jack, what's going on!?" Jamie asked.

"An all-out war between the Guardians and Pitch and the Spirit of Halloween," Jack said.

"Whoa…," Jamie said.

A Night Mare appeared behind Jack, rearing back, only to get shot by Cupid. The Night Mare disintegrated.

"You need to get somewhere safe, now!" Jack ordered, firing ice bolts at incoming Night Mares.

"But we can help!" Jamie responded.

"You are helping. Help us by keeping your sister and friends safe. You're there Guardian. You're my Guardian. As long as you're all okay, I will be as strong as ever," Jack said.

Jamie looked up at the Guardian of Fun and nodded. He led his sister and friends to safety while Jack kept the Night Mares off them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"Your twins barely lasted ten minutes!" Pitch growled angrily.

"Better than your Night Mares," Stingy responded.

"Bah! Just go join the fight!" Pitch snapped.

Stingy looked away and ran into the fray. North and Sandy then appeared in front of Pitch.

"Ah, you two," Pitch growled.

"Yes, us two," North responded, readying his swords.

Pitch created his black scythe and readied himself. North charged, but Pitch ducked, and threw the Guardian of Wonder over his shoulders. Sandy lashed out with tendrils of gold dream sand, but Pitch blocked by launching his own tendrils from his shadow. North came up behind Pitch, but the Nightmare King blocked his swords with his scythe.

Tooth was fighting Night Mares to the best of her ability, but her fight with her evil twin took its toll on her. She was soon knocked into the water tower of a building and surrounded by Night Mares. They moved in for the kill.

"I think someone called in for a snow day!" Jack shouted, flying over head while firing ice bolts.

The Night Mares exploded in black-blue sand and Jack landed beside Tooth.

"Milady," he said, offering his hand.

"Milord," she responded, taking his hand.

He helped her to her feet and looked down at the fight below.

Baby New Year was in a frenzy, bashing Night Mares over the head with his rattle, and ripping them apart with his bare hands. Cupid and St. Valentine were an even more impressive combination. The Leprechaun threw several shamrocks into the air and they exploded in the air in a rainbow of colors, destroying any Night Mares caught in the light. The April Fool was hilarious to watch. He had pie land mines on the ground, a seltzer bottle, his electro whips, and even a Whoopee cushion that launched a lucky Night Mare into several others. Bunnymund was fighting tooth, paw, nail, boomerang, egg, ear, foot, and pouch (according to Jack). North and Sandy were busy fighting against Pitch. Jack and Tooth then saw the reinforcements arrive. Yetis and elves appeared through the snow globe transportation and rushed the Night Mares from all angles except above. Bunnymund's rock egg-tikis joined the fray as well. The aerial assault was led by Baby Tooth and the rest of Tooth's fairy army. The tide of the battle was starting to turn.

Jack and Tooth then saw Stingy standing on a roof across the street from them.

"Let's get him," Tooth said dangerously.

The two Guardians shot over. Stingy saw them coming and sent a flurry of bats their way, but Jack froze them in midair. The frozen bats fell and crashed on top of a few Night Mares.

Stingy tried firing a torrent of fire, but Tooth kneed him in the gut before he could. Stingy stumbled back and fell onto his back from the blow.

Jack and Tooth hovered nearby and then Stingy sighed.

"This was all a mistake," he muttered.

"We're not in the mood for any of your tricks, Stingy!" Jack snapped, pointing his staff at the Halloween Spirit.

"This isn't a trick… I used to love what I did, the tricks, and the treats. It gave me purpose," Stingy muttered.

He turned to see his night turned into a battleground.

"But I was never believed in…, I was never believed in. I did all I could to get someone to believe in me, but no one ever did!" Stingy snapped.

Jack tilted his head and felt somewhat sorry for Stingy.

"I know how you feel," Jack muttered.

Stingy looked at the Guardian of Fun.

"But this… this isn't the way to be believed in," Jack said, motioning down at the battle.

"I know… I wish I knew this before," Stingy muttered.

"You can still fix this," Tooth said.

Stingy looked at her.

"Help us beat Pitch," she said.

Stingy nodded and Jack then offered his hand to the Halloween Spirit. Stingy Jack took it.

The Night Mares were being handled by the elves, yetis, tikis, and fairies. Pitch was now being attacked by all of the Guardians and Spirits.

"Stingy! Stingy, help me!" Pitch called out, desperately trying to keep the attacks at bay.

Stingy landed behind Pitch.

"Oh, I will help… I will help the Guardians!" Stingy Jack roared firing a blast of fire into Pitch's back.

Pitch was thrown to the ground. He was quick to get up, but the Leprechaun popped out of nowhere in front of him and hit him in the side of the head with his Irish fighting stick. The Leprechaun disappeared again and reappeared behind Pitch, hitting him in the lower back. Pitch slashed through the air with his scythe, but the Leprechaun was out of the way. The April Fool tossed a pie at Pitch, but he simply caught it like it was nothing.

"Really?" Pitch questioned.

Suddenly a boxing glove shot out of the pie cartoon style, hitting Pitch in the jaw. He launched backward, hitting a tree. He struggled to get to his feet and was then shot through the shoulder by Cupid. St. Valentine appeared and slashed his saber across Pitch's chest. Pitch stumbled back and pulled the arrow out of his soldier.

"HERE'S THE BABY!" Baby New Year shouted, dropping onto Pitch's head.

He ripped his diaper off and wrapped it around Pitch's face. Baby New Year leapt off Pitch as he stumbled about, trying to get the diaper off his face. He tore it off and stumbled right into Bunnymund. Bunnymund kicked him in the back, sending him into North, who head butted him into Sandy, who threw him up to Tooth, who sent a powerful kick to Pitch's chest, knocking him back down to Jack, who hooked him with his staff, and launched him into Stingy Jack.

"You… you… betrayed me…," Pitch muttered, grabbing onto Stingy's shirt.

"I didn't betray you. I betrayed myself. Now, I need to redeem myself, and kicking your ass is a good start," Stingy growled, dragging Pitch to the opening to his lair.

"Now stay down here and never come back!" Stingy Jack roared, tossing Pitch down the hole.

Pitch hit the sides of the hole and then the bottom. Stingy spat a small flame down the hole, lighting Pitch's robes ablaze. He screamed like a little girl, trying to put out the fire.

Stingy stood next to the hole as all of the Guardians and Spirits convened around him. Mother Nature, Father Time, and Grim appeared as well. Then all of the minions appeared. All of them watched Stingy Jack.

"We need to have a meeting," North said.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Back at North's workshop, the Guardians and the Spirits convened at a large table. Stingy Jack sat on a chair in the middle of the table with everyone surrounding him.

"I think we bring it to a vote of what to do with Stingy Jack!" North called out.

"Agreed," Mother Nature said.

"The decision is whether to keep him locked up in Father Time's prison, or let him roam free," North said.

An appeared with a score sheet to tally up the votes.

"I think he should be free," North said.

One for freedom.

"Jail time," Mother Nature said.

One for prison.

"Freedom," Father Time said.

Two for freedom, one for prison.

"Death," Grim growled, dragging scythe's blade across the table.

"No death," North said.

"Fine… prison," Grim grumbled.

Two for freedom, two for prison.

"Freedom," Jack said.

"Freedom," Tooth said.

"Prison," Bunnymund grumbled.

Sandy gave a thumbs up. He didn't hold a grudge against Stingy for killing him. Five for freedom, three for prison.

"Prison!" Baby New Year snapped.

"Freedom," St. Valentine said calmly.

"Prison," Cupid said.

"Freedom," the Leprechaun said.

"Freedom, I might need some help with some new pranks," the April Fool said.

Eight for freedom, five for prison. Then Jamie and his friends added in their vote.

"Freedom. You need to be free so you can create an awesome Halloween each year," Jamie said for all of them.

"Then the verdict is freedom!" North announced.

Stingy Jack stood from his chair and looked at everyone.

"Thank you, I don't deserve freedom, but thank you for granting it to me," Stingy said.

"You're damn right…," Mother Nature grumbled before getting elbowed by Father Time.

"Enough of this, let's all have a snowball fight!" Jack shouted, tossing a snowball at Tooth.

It hit her in the face. She blinked at Jack as snow fell from her face. She recycled the snow and prepared to throw it back, but North stopped it immediately.

"Not in the shop again! Outside, everyone for snowball fight!" North called out.

Everyone; Guardian, Spirit, and human, ran outside to enjoy a free-for-all snowball fight. For once, there was peace in the world.

The End.


End file.
